


Not Alone Together

by zarcake



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Loneliness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, werewolf!arthur morgan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: Arthur was happy living away from people. However, his isolation comes to an end when he gets a new neighbor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok soo the rating will change, and sorry about the shitty tags my head hurts. Also, I'm not sure if this will stay a xreader or if the woman will become an oc.

The house that was being built across the lake annoyed Arthur. It took about two weeks for the small team of men to finish the cabin. They leveled the small piece of land first, moved all the rocks out of the way and slightly adjusted the road, and then they built the cabin. And every day for those two weeks, Arthur sat on his porch and scowled at the work being done. 

The two weeks were aggravating to the man, even more, aggravating than when that raccoon kept sneaking into his stables about a year ago. The main reason for his annoyance was that this area was remote. It’s the reason he moved here. He wanted nothing to do with people anymore. And for the most part, the move was successful. The only people he saw were hunters or travelers, but now that was about to change. 

Another reason for Arthur’s irritation was that the workers were loud. After living alone for several years, Arthur discovered the joys of sleeping in. However, that stopped when the workers arrived. Their shouts and the sounds of them working echoed across the lake and woke him up early every morning. He would lay there and try to fall back asleep, but he couldn’t. He would just lay there and stare at the ceiling, his jaw clenched and his brow furrowed in anger.

“Those fucking bastards.” With heavy eyes, Arthur would get out of his warm bed and reluctantly begin his day. He would sit at his table, sipping his coffee, and glare at the work being done across the lake.

A couple of times, a few of the workers came over to his house. They were polite, only asking if Arthur wanted to drink with them or play some cards. Arthur said no and closed his door. Another time, the foreman came over and asked if Arthur had any supplies, he was able to sell. Arthur sold them some meat and a few cans of beans. 

Hunting became a problem during those two weeks. The animals that would usually stay near the lake were now gone, making Arthur travel further than he usually would. He always made sure to shoot the work site a dirty look when he arrived back home. The only good thing about this situation was there were more fish on his side of the lake. But he was a poor fisherman and he grew tired of eating fish. 

To make everything worse, the area the house was being built was a favorite area of his. The piece of land that jutted out to the lake was rocky, but there were shallows that he enjoyed standing in. There were many days he would roll up his pants and stand knee deep in the water. Small fish would swim between his legs and bump against him. Some days he even enjoyed swimming naked. He felt free as he floated in the water with the sun beating down against him. Now though, that might have to end depending on his new neighbor. He stabbed his knife into his table and let out an aggravated breath. 

When the building first started, he was tempted to sabotage everything. It would be easy. He could break their saws and other equipment, even chase away their horses. But then that would make the workers suspicious of him and that might lead to problems. He then thought about scaring them away. It would be fun, and again very easy, but that might bring hunters up to this area. That is something Arthur did not want. 

Unable to do anything about the work, Arthur watched everything during those two weeks. When the cabin was complete and the workers were gone, he went over one night and examined the place. The cabin was built for one or two people. The kitchen area and the bedroom were separated by a door, unlike Arthur's own cabin. Arthur sniffed the air as he walked through the empty house. The only smells he could detect was the faint scent of the workers and the freshly cut wood. 

It took another week for the new owner to move in. During that week of silence, Arthur went about his life, but he worried about who would be moving in. If it was another person hoping to escape civilization and their past, then Arthur would be fine with that. Those types of people were never big on making friends, and Arthur didn’t want friends. But if it was someone who hoped this would be their seasonal vacation home, then that might be a problem. They would probably bother him and attempt to hunt, but all they would do is scare away all the animals or kill more than they should. He imagined them being some upper-class man with a gun trying to be a mountain man. Stupid, he thought. If it was a couple thinking they could survive in the wild without any experience or help, well, he hoped it wouldn’t be that. His honor wouldn’t let him ignore people like that. 

“I hope whoever they are, they’re not annoying.” The horse, Buell, Arthur was brushing replied by letting out a huff and attempt to get the apple slices in Arthur’s pocket. 

The day the new owner arrived, Arthur was out hunting. When he came back later that evening, the sun was just beginning to set and the cold evening air was uncomfortable. As he pulled Buell to a stop, he noticed smoke was coming out of the chimney of the neighbor’s house. He could see a warm glow inside the house. Sniffing the air, he could smell smoke and cooking meat, along with the faint scent of a woman and a dog. 

“Looks like we’re not alone up here anymore boy. And from the smell of it, she has a dog.” Arthur dismounted Buell and removed the skins from the back of the horse. The horse only huffed in response to and began drinking water. 

The next morning, Arthur woke up to a knock on his door. From the light in his cabin, Arthur could tell it was still early in the morning. He did nothing but roll over and close his eyes again. The knock came a second time, and finally a third. 

“Go away, please,” he muttered. It was silent for a moment and then, through the walls, he heard the person let out a heavy sigh and something being placed on his porch.  
He heard a woman’s voice say, “Guess he’s not awake, boy.” 

Arthur could hear the faint sound of the woman’s and a dog’s footsteps go around his house and towards the road. Even when their footsteps were gone, Arthur didn’t go outside. He waited about twenty minutes before he stood up and checked his front porch. 

On his porch was a plate of food. There was bread, cheese, apples, and some meat piled neatly on the plate. The meat was seasoned and smelled wonderful. Arthur’s stomach growled and his mouth watered when he picked up the plate. He looked across the lake towards his new neighbor’s house. There was a figure of a woman with a black dog next to her out front. She raised her arm in greeting, and he raised his back. Arthur ducked back into his house and began eating the food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finally meets his neighbor, and he's blown away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to keep this a x reader, but I've also created a new oc bc of this fic. Whenever I get to that, it will probably turn into a supernatural au of sorts. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this part.

Arthur officially met his neighbor a few days later. He felt silly standing on her front porch. He was dressed in the nicest clothes he currently owned; a simple pair of jeans, a white button-up shirt, and a clean pair of brown boots. In his hands was the plate she sent over and one of his old tin trays filled with meat he cooked. It looked horrible compared to what she brought him, it didn’t even smell as good. 

He didn’t plan to bring her food, all he wanted to do was return her plate. But after much debating, he realized the polite thing would be to bring her something to eat. After all, he did eat the delicious food she made, and she hasn’t bothered him since that day. He let out a huff and began to prepare a piece of deer he had caught the day before. 

Arthur was ready to leave until he glanced down at what he was wearing. His boots were dirty, his jeans were covered in patches, and his once pristine blue shirt was faded and stained. Yeah, these were the mountains, so she probably wouldn’t judge me for looking like a mountain man, but he didn’t want her to think he slept in the dirt. He went back inside, washed up, and pulled on a pair of clean jeans and shirt. He even made sure to slick his hair back and trim his beard. 

So, there he stood, on his new neighbor’s front porch, feeling like a nervous fool for some unknown reason. He knocked on the door, three loud knocks, and waited for an answer. He waited about a minute before he knocked a second time, and then a third. There was no answer. Arthur sighed and looked down at the food in his hand. He could just leave the plate and food here for her, she would probably get it. But something, like that fox that steals his fish, might come and take the food. 

Arthur decided he would try again later. He turned to step off the front porch but froze when he saw a woman in front of the house. Between her and him, at the base of the front steps, was a large black dog with pale blue eyes. 

“Can I help you?” the woman asked. Hanging on her arm was a basket filled with plants, and in her other hand was a dead rabbit. 

The first thing that came to Arthur’s mind was how beautiful the woman in front of him was. Her eyes were so beautiful. He swears he’s never seen eyes prettier than hers. Her hair was coming undone and messed up, sweat beaded her forehead. The way she looked with her messy hair and sweat, well she looked like an angel. There was a suspicious look in her eyes and her shoulders were tense. 

She wore a pair of black pants and a dark blue blouse. Arthur noticed dirt on her knees and the front of her shirt. Hanging off her shoulder was a varmint rifle, no doubt she used it on the rabbit in her hands. A hunting knife with a dark handle hung off her belt. 

“Howdy miss. I’m Arthur Morgan. I live across the lake. I assumed it was you who brought me food, so I figured I would bring your plate back and return the favor.” Arthur held up the items in his hands. She relaxed and gave Arthur a smile. 

“Oh, well it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Morgan.” She introduced herself and gave him a wide smile. “I thought it would be a neighborly thing to do. Here, bring the plates inside.” She walked past him and pushed her front door open. Arthur walked in after her, the black dog bringing up the rear. 

The kitchen area was now fully furnished and warm. Herbs were hanging upside down to dry above her sink, and fresh ones sat on the counter. On her small dining table, was a vase filled with pretty yellow wildflowers. Sitting on her stove was large black pot, probably filled with food she was planning on cooking. Arthur sniffed the air in a discreet manner. The house smelled wonderful, like what a home was supposed to smell like. Her scent was earthy and sweet, like honey or wildflowers. 

She hung the dead rabbit up near the sink, no doubt she would be chopping it up later and put the basket beside the fresh plants on the counter. The black dog followed her to the other side of the kitchen, his eyes never left Arthur. 

“You can set the plates down on the table, Mr. Morgan. Would you like anything to eat? Some coffee? Maybe some whiskey?” She turned to Arthur and gave him a hopeful smile. Despite years of living alone, Arthur found he still couldn’t say no to a beautiful woman. 

“I’ll take some coffee.”

“Wonderful. Sit down, make yourself comfortable.”

Arthur took a seat at her table and placed his hat on his lap. The black dog that was shadowing the woman made his way towards Arthur. The dog sat in front of him and just watched Arthur. His head tilted to the side like he was trying to figure out who Arthur was or what he was doing here. 

“What’s your dog’s name?” Arthur asked.

“Blackberry, but I call him Berry.” 

“Hey boy, can I pet you?” Arthur patted his leg and raised his hand for the dog to sniff. Berry leaned forward and sniffed his hand, a moment later he licked the back of Arthur’s hand. Arthur brought his hand up and patted the top of the dog’s head, making sure to scratch his ears. “Good boy.”

“He’s only a good boy with people he likes.” She sat Arthur’s cup of coffee onto the table and took a seat next to him. 

“What’s he like with people he dislikes?”

“He’s usually all teeth.”

“Really?”

“Yes. When we were heading up this way, a man tried to rob me. He was so focused on me, he didn’t see Berry sneaking up on him. He did feel when Barry latched onto his arm and brought him down. The man was screaming and begging for help. Berry chased him into the woods, but he came back with his boot.”

“You’re a good boy Berry. Protecting your woman like that. A good and brave boy.” Arthur continued scratching the dog's face, who simply sat there and enjoyed the attention. “Well, I’m glad he likes me. Don’t want to be bitten by this big boy.” 

The woman let out a small laugh and sipped her coffee. Arthur picked up his cup and took a small sip, immediately noting that it tasted better than any coffee he’s ever made. Her food tasted good, and the coffee she made tasted wonderful. He wondered what the whiskey she had tasted like. 

“Oh, Miss, thank you for the food you sent over. It tasted really good,” Arthur said. The woman gave him a shy smile and looked down at her hands. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Mr. Morgan. Thought it would be the neighborly thing to do.”

“Don’t expect the meat I made to be that good. My cooking skills aren’t the best.”

“I’m sure it will be good Mr. Morgan. It smells wonderful. What did you sprinkle on the meat? Oregano?” She grabbed the tin plate and smelled the meat.

“Yeah. It’s from a deer I caught yesterday.” Arthur could feel himself grow nervous as she looked at the meat in the tray. 

“You’re a talented hunter then, Mr. Morgan. Only things I can catch are rabbits and ducks. I’m thinking of trying my hand at fishing again. There’s fish in this lake, yes?”

“Yes. The fishing is good if you know how to do it. I’ve never been good at it, but I wish you luck miss.”

Arthur and she sat in silence, drinking their coffee. Berry sat at Arthur’s feet, his head rested against his knee. He took advantage of being this close to her and examined her features. She was nervous, her fingers were drumming the side of her cup and her knee was bouncing. 

Despite her nervous demeanor, she didn’t smell of fear. She smelled of hope. It reminded Arthur of a warm spring day when the wildflowers bloom and the birds are singing. When the world comes back to life and the pain of winter is forgotten. It made Arthur feel warm inside and his mouth water. 

He must have made a noise or she felt his stare because she turned and caught him looking at her. She gave him a shy smile and looked back down at the cup in her hands. Arthur looked away, his face was burning and his heart was pounding. He finished his coffee, eager to leave and not embarrass himself any further. 

“Thank you for the coffee, Miss. I should get back home my horses need to be brushed and tended too.” Arthur stood up and grabbed his hat off the table.

“Of course.”

She opened the door and walked out with him. Her smell seemed to surround him, it was almost intoxicating. He prayed she couldn’t see his blushing face and that the back of his neck wasn’t bright red. 

“Thank you for the food, Mr. Morgan. It was nice meeting you.”

“You as well, Miss.”

“Mr. Morgan, you can call me by my first name.” She gave him a warm smile and giggled softly. 

“If I’m gonna call you by your first name, then call me Arthur.”

“Alright then, Arthur.” Her smile left his heart pounding and stomach flipping.

“Take care now.” 

“You as well, Arthur.” Arthur tipped his hat and set off for home. 

He could feel her gaze on his back the entire time he walked home. As he walked up to the front of his house, he glanced over his shoulder and saw her standing in front of her house, her dog at her side. She waved, he waved back then ducked back into his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur takes his neighbor fishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's updated! I'm gonna try to make this a slow burn. I have an idea for how things are going to turn out, so I hope you all stick around and like where this is going. Enjoy!

The morning air was cold, and the mountains were foggy. The few travelers Arthur met were bundled up, and clearly regretting their decision to travel. Arthur would greet them, and they could barely manage a nod in his direction. Some of the travelers made comments about the cold and wished they were somewhere warm or they had whiskey. 

The cold didn't bother Arthur; it hasn’t bothered him for eight years. However, he can remember a time when the biting cold left him wondering if he would die. The mention of the abandoned mining town called Colter still sent a chill down his spine, and his heart aches at the memory of those he lost. Memories of a family he once had, the people he would have died for, and the betrayal.

For a moment, Arthur wonders if things could have been different. Maybe if he hadn’t been so blind, he could have stopped everything bad from happening. Maybe he could have convinced Dutch to see where the poison in their camp was. Maybe he could have saved more people. Maybe… He shook his head and those thoughts stop. There’s no way to change the past, can only keep moving forward. 

He continues through the mountains until he arrives at O’Creaugh’s Run. By then, it was mid-morning; most of the fog is gone and the sun is shining. The world is finally coming to life. Birds were singing and flying above Arthur, small animals ran through the underbrush, and the mountain sheep were on the move. 

As he passes his neighbor’s house, Arthur saw she was outside fishing. She stood knee deep in the lake, her pants cuffed, and her back was to him, but he could hear her muttering to herself. Berry was behind her on the shore; his tail thumped against the ground, and his mouth hung open like a smile. 

It’s been two weeks since Arthur had coffee with her, and he couldn’t get her out of his mind. They’ve had dinner together twice, and shared supplies, along with laughs and shy looks. When she expressed an interest in building a chicken coop, Arthur offered to take her into Annesburg for the supplies. He then built the coop for her and took her to Emerald Ranch to buy some chickens. She insisted he didn’t need to, but he insisted he wanted to help her. 

“There she is,” Arthur greeted. She jumped and turned to him, a smile on her face. Berry let out a bark and trotted towards Arthur. Mud coats his paws, chest, and probably his stomach.

“Morning Arthur. You have a nice ride?” 

“We did. My girl here had a bunch of energy this morning. We rode down to the plains. Thought she would enjoy running on flat terrain.” Arthur patted his horses’ neck. 

“She’s beautiful. What’s her name?” 

“Pearl. She’s an Arabian. Found her up near the Grizzlies some years back.” 

“Breaking wild horses something, you enjoy, Arthur?”

“On occasion, I'm known for that. But she was so beautiful, I couldn’t resist. How’s the fishing going?” 

“Oh, it’s ok. I think all the bigger ones are out in the middle of the lake, but I can only throw so far. Plus, Berry gets excited when I get a fish and goes for it before I can get it off the line. It either gets away or he steals it.” She shot a look at the dog, who was busy chewing on his mud-covered foot. 

“Well, I have a boat, so how about I can take you out onto the water. You can get some bigger fish, and Berry won’t be there to steal them.” 

“I don’t want to bother you, Arthur.” 

“You ain’t bothering me. I’m offering." 

She thought for a moment, then broke out into a wide smile. “Alright, then let’s go on the lake.” 

“Great. Let me just tend to Pearl, and you get your supplies ready. Meet me by my dock.” 

Arthur hurried to his side of the lake and hitched Pearl. He brushed and fed her, making sure to praise her. He grabbed his fishing pole and headed for his dock. She was already there, waiting for him, with that dazzling smile on her face. Berry sat at her feet, his tail wagging and his ears perked. 

“Alright, ready to go?” Arthur asked.

“All ready. Berry, stay here.” The dog let out a huff but did what he was told. 

Arthur smiled and got into his boat. He took her pole and placed it on the bottom with his, then reached out to help her in. When her small hand took, his Arthur didn't want to let her go. 

She was shaky as she took a step into the boat, but Arthur held her steady. She gave him a nervous smile and sat down. When she was stable and comfortable, Arthur sat across from her and began rowing them out to the deeper part of the lake. 

“A few years back, there was a huge Northern Pike out here. It was a struggle bringing that beast it.” Arthur brought the boat to a stop and put away the oars. 

“Really?” She took her pole and started to bait her hook. 

“Yeah. The man I was fishing with called it the Great Tyrant. He got pulled in by that monster. Damn fish tried taking a chunk out of him." 

“Goodness. Bet he was glad when you brought the fish in.”

“He was, but I think he wanted to bring the fish in himself.”

They both fell into a comfortable silence. Despite his claim that he is a poor fisherman, Arthur managed to catch a couple fish. He kept one and tossed the second one back into the water. The one he kept was big enough for himself and another person to share. Maybe he should invite her over for dinner tonight. He will be leaving tomorrow, and it would be nice dining with her before his trip. 

He turned to her and was about to speak, but his words got caught in his throat. The look on her face, the pure concentration, made his heart skip a beat. Her brows were furrowed and she was biting her bottom lip. The sleeves of her shirt were rolled up to her elbows, revealing the tense muscles in her forearms. She was beautiful. The way the sun seemed to form a halo around her, he swore he was fishing with an angel. 

The sudden pull on her line made Arthur jump, but she was ready and began to pull. 

“Oh! Look at that! Pull the bastard in!” Arthur shouted.

“I’m gonna try. Fuck, this thing is huge.” She adjusted her stance and began to pull the opposite way the fish was swimming. When it would stop struggling, she began to reel him in. 

“If you think you’re gonna get pulled in, tell me, and I’ll grab you.” Her response was a grunt. 

The fight went on for what seemed like forever. Arthur could see the sweat run down her face and the tremble in her arms. There were moments it looked like she was going to give up and cut the line, but Arthur was quick to jump in and cheer her on. He liked to think his encouraging words helped, but he knew this fight was all her.

When she finally brought the fish close enough to the boat, Arthur leaned over the edge and pulled the beast into the boat. It was huge, not as big as the one he and Hamish had caught all those years ago, but it was on its way to becoming a monster. 

“He’s huge,” she gasped. Her chest heaved and sweat ran down the side of her face.

“He is.”

“I feel bad that we're gonna kill him.”

“Well, if he stays in the lake, he’ll just get bigger and will start eating the smaller fish. Killing him will give them a chance to live.” 

“True. Plus, that’s a lot of meat.” 

“It is.”

“Alright, kill him. But make it quick.” Arthur nodded and finished the fish off. He wrapped it in paper and placed it on the bottom of the boat next to his. 

“Ready to head back?” he asked. 

“Yeah. I’m tired and my hands hurt.” Blisters were forming on her palms, and one already popped. Blood ran down her hand and onto her pants. 

“You should have stopped.” Arthur began rowing to his dock. The smell of her blood filled the air and made his hair stand on end. Blood usually unleashed a feral side of him, but her blood scared him.

“Oh, it’s just a few blisters Arthur, nothing too bad.”

“Doesn’t matter, you’re bleeding. When we dock, I’ll tend to your hands. I have a medical kit in my house.”

“You don’t need to, Arthur.”

“Sweetheart, I want to make sure you’re alright.” She gave him a shy smile and nodded her head. 

Once Arthur docked, he helped her out of the boat and grabbed the fish. Berry was at her feet, his ears back and his eyes were wide. She spoke to the dog in a soft voice and followed Arthur into his house, Berry right behind them. 

Inside his cabin, Arthur motioned for her to sit at his table. He set down the fish and cleaned his hands, then grabbed his medical kit. 

He took her hands and examined the blisters. He was relieved when he saw only one of the blisters popped, but the smell of her blood made him uneasy. With a wet cloth, Arthur began wiping away the blood, making sure to be as gentle as he could. Every wince or hiss of pain from her, Arthur would apologize and whisper is a soft voice, “You’re doing great, girl. Almost done.”

When the blood was gone and her hand was clean, Arthur wrapped her hand. It was at this time Arthur realized how small her hands were compared to his. He knew her hands were smaller than his, but he now had the opportunity to study her hands. Her skin was rough and there were small scars on her knuckles, no doubt from gardening and hunting. Her nails were short but were cut neatly, and there was a bit of dirt beneath her nails. 

When he was done wrapping her hands, he looked up at her and saw how close they were. There was a shy look on her face, and her face was flush. Her scent, a mixture of sweat and her usual sweet honeyed scent, made it hard to focus on anything else except her. There was a needy, hopeful look in her eyes that made his body hot. For a moment he was tempted to grab the back of her neck and pull her in for a kiss. But he didn't. He gave her a nod and released her hand, making a point to sit back in his chair. 

“That should do it. Keep those hands clean so you don’t get an infection,” Arthur said. He stood up and put away his kit. He kept his back to her and made it look like he was busy. He hoped she couldn’t hear his pounding heart or see how red the back of his neck was. 

“Course. Thank you, Arthur.”

“Not a problem. It’s my fault you got them anyways. Shouldn’t have pushed you to go fishing with me.”

“Oh Arthur, don’t say that.” Arthur heard her get up and walk towards him. Her fingers ran along his back, and a shiver shot through his body at the contact. “I enjoy spending time with you, whether we’re fishing or trying to build a chicken coop. Besides, blisters happen often.”

“I know.” 

“Arthur?”

He glanced over his shoulder. “Yes?”

“Want to have dinner together? I did catch a monster of a fish and I can’t eat it all by myself.”

Arthur let out a laugh and turned to face her fully. “I was gonna ask you the same thing.”

“You were?” Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Yes. Head on home and come back in a few hours. I’ll have dinner ready and everything.”

“I can help you cook.”

“You won’t be much help with your hands wrapped.” The way she looked down at her wrapped hands made him laugh. “Go on home, I’ll see you soon.”

“Alright, Arthur. Thank you.”

He walked her to the door and watched as she left with Berry at her side. She waved when she got home, he waved back and watched as she ducked into her house. 

Several hours later, there was a knock-on Arthur’s door. He gave himself a look over before he got the door. The blue shirt he wore was new, she had helped him pick it out. He blushed when she said the color looked good on him and that it matched his eyes. His jeans were new as well; when she saw them on him, she blushed and squeaked that they looked on him. He smirked at her reaction and bought them. His boots and suspenders were old, but he only ever wore them a handful of times so they were still good condition. He had even cleaned his spurs for dinner. 

When he opened the door, her smiling face was there to greet him. She wore a simple dress, something he’s only seen her in once before. There were flowers in her hair and a bottle of whiskey in her hands. Berry, who was now clean, sat next to her. His tail thumped against Arthur’s front porch and his mouth was open in a smile. 

“Howdy. You look lovely,” Arthur said. He made a motion for her to enter and took the whiskey from her hands. 

“Thank you, Arthur. I gotta say, you look very nice yourself. The blue looks good on you.” She gave him a soft pat his chest, and a sly wink. This woman is gonna be the death of him. 

Dinner went exactly the way Arthur hoped it would. The food was good, her praise made Arthur warm inside. She laughed at the funny stories he told, making sure to leave out the gang-related parts. He listened when she told a story herself, whether it was funny or serious, he gave her his full attention. Berry sat in the corner, chewing on an old boot Arthur gave him or eating scraps of food. 

When dinner was done, and the plates were cleaned, they sat in silence. Her eyes were heavy, but there was a content look on her face. Her yawn and the way she rubbed her eyes was the cutest thing Arthur's ever seen. He cleared his throat, getting her attention. 

“Darlin, I’m gonna be leaving tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, where you going?” There was a sad tone in her voice that made Arthur's stomach twist. 

“I’m gonna be out near Strawberry. I’m only gonna be gone for three to five days. I’m meeting a friend out there. He needs help with something.”

“Oh, well, I hope you have a safe trip.” 

“I will. I’m leaving Buell behind. If you need to leave for any reason, take him. He knows you and will let you ride him.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine Arthur. But, thank you. I’ll keep an eye on him for you.”

“I appreciate it. Now, why don’t we have some of that whiskey?”

“About time you suggest it.”

It was several hours later and Arthur was carrying her home. She drank too much and walking was impossible for her. The only thing that was possible for her at the moment, was sleeping in his arms. He thought of just letting her sleep in his home, but her smell was almost overpowering. And with the full moon being only a day away, he worried he might shift earlier than expected. He did not want her to see that part of him. 

She shifted in his arms, her hand grasped the collar of his shirt. She let out a heavy sigh, snuggled into his chest, and was back to snoring softly. He smiled down at her. The way she looked in the moonlight left him breathless. She is, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he’s ever met. 

He pushed her front door open, inhaling to make sure there were no trespassers, then went inside. Berry ran pass Arthur and led the way to her room.

Her room was simple. There was a small bed, a side table, and a chest at the foot of her bed. There were several heavy coats hanging on the wall, and her rifle was partially hidden beneath her bed. Arthur was careful as he put her on the bed. He laid a blanket over her, making sure no parts of her were uncovered. Berry got on the bed and took his place at her feet. 

Arthur sat on the edge of her bed and watched her. He knew he was being creepy, but he couldn’t resist. The flowers were gone from her hair; she had pulled them out earlier and given them to him. He reached out and, as careful as he could, brushed her hair out of her face. 

How he wished he could stay with her. He wanted to crawl into the bed beside her and breath in her scent. He wanted to leave his scent around her room, he wanted it to linger on her skin. He wanted their scents to mingle and become one. Oh, how he wanted that. But he knew it would never happen, he could only want. 

Before Arthur left, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and ran his hand over her messy hair, picking out a stray flower and placing it down on the bedside table. She let out a mumble, but made no move to show that she was awake. He smiled down at her one last time, gave Berry a pat on the head, and left the room. 

As he shut her front door and headed home, he could feel something calling him back to her. The animalistic part of him was screaming to stay with her, to protect and love her. The human side of him, however, knew this was impossible. She wouldn't want to be with a monster, especially a monster like him. He did his best to ignore the pull and began his walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, how did you like that surprise????


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur makes a stop in Strawberry and meets a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have big plans for this fic. It might take a while until it's finished.

For the past eight years, Arthur’s endured being a werewolf. Every month when the moon is at its fullest for those three days, he shifts. For three nights he roams the wilds, hunting, fighting, and chasing anything, or anyone, he encounters. 

The first times he changed Arthur would wake up surrounded by animals he’s killed. There were only a few times that Arthur woke up near a dead body. But he eventually gained some control over that monstrous side of himself. So now, the nights of the full moon are usually boring. But he’s spent those night in his cabin or roaming his territory. This month, however, was difficult. 

For this month, he wasn’t home. He didn’t have his comforting cabin or his safe territory. It left him feeling stressed. He didn’t go near Strawberry. There were too many people in that town and around that area. Instead, he went further north, up to Barrow Lagoon. While part of him loved the snow and the enjoyed fighting that bear, another part of him ached. 

The ache wasn’t physical, it’s emotional. Both parts of him, the wolf and man, missed the woman he’s grown so used to seeing. He spent most of those nights not only howling for her but fighting himself. The wolf wanted to go to her. The wolf wanted to run across the mountains and stay near her, but Arthur knew that isn’t possible. So, the ache in his heart only grew, and every morning he woke alone and just a little sadder.

There wasn’t just one thing Arthur missed about her. He missed everything about her. Her gorgeous smile and the way she looked after working in her garden all day. He missed her laugh and the freckles that dotted her cheeks. He missed eating dinner with her and sharing whiskey. He missed her smell and the way it felt when she would touch his shoulders and arms. 

It was during the day when his body was resting from the night before, Arthur would imagine she was next to him in his bed. Sometimes he imagined holding her against his chest. He imagined smelling her and touching her, feeling her warm body against his. Other times, he imagined being in her arms. Just imagining feeling her fingers run down his arm and over his skin gave him the chills. 

On the fourth day, Arthur woke and knew the wolf was content. His body ached and the world felt fuzzy. The burning pain along his chest reminded him of the bear he fought. He spent most of that day resting in bed and sleeping. The only strenuous thing he could do was change the bandages on his chest. He ate all the canned food he packed, along with all those hard candies his neighbor bought for him. 

The fifth day, Arthur woke up feeling better. While his body still ached, the wounds on his chest were healed. As he packed up to head home, Arthur realized he had no supplies for the trip home. He had no food for himself, and nothing for his horse. 

“Ah, shit. Guess we’ll be going to Strawberry after all girl,” he told his horse. The mare responded with a huff. 

The last time Arthur was in Strawberry was almost a decade ago. The town itself has barely changed. There were a few new houses, but everything else was the same. Same friendly people, same muddy roads, and still no saloon. He could even swear that the town’s mayor was the same man. 

Arthur bought the supplies he needed for the road, along with a little surprise for his neighbor and Berry. He shared a few friendly words with the general store owner, who didn’t seem to remember Arthur. Not that he cared, it was better if no one ever remembered him. As he was leaving the small store, he bumped into someone who smelled of hay and farm animals, probably a farm hand from one of the nearby ranches. 

“Oh, excuse me,” Arthur said. He didn’t look at the stranger, too busy putting his supplies in his satchel.

“Oh, sorr- Arthur?”

Arthur froze. He didn’t need to sniff the air to know who spoke his name. He could pick that voice out anywhere. After all, it belonged to someone he still considers his brother. Arthur took a deep breath before he greets the man. 

“John.” Arthur turns and gives his old friend a familiar smile. John’s beard is long enough that is covers the scars on his face, his hair is shorter than Arthur remembers. “It’s good to see you’re alive.”

“I… I thought you died.” John’s voice cracks, his eyes never leave Arthur’s face. 

Arthur lets out a heavy breath. “I almost did.”

John steps forward and wraps his arms around Arthur. He’s breathing hard and his fingers dig into the back of Arthur’s shirt. Arthur says nothing, he only hugs John, not caring that strangers are starring or that John is getting the front of his shirt wet.

The last time Arthur held a crying John was when he was fifteen. Arthur couldn’t remember why, but John ran away from camp and Arthur was sent after him. Arthur found John on a cliff, tears in his eyes and a gun in his hand. The day ended with John crying against Arthur, and Arthur holding him.

John pulls away suddenly and gives Arthur an angry look. “You bastard, why didn’t you tell me you were alive!”

Arthur grabs John and pulls him down the side of the General Store. John pulls away from Arthur’s grip and continues to glare at Arthur. 

“You… you were proclaimed dead in the newspaper. Why didn’t you send me a letter?” John snapped.

“Because I was fucking hiding. If everyone thought I was dead, then I was gonna do everything to keep it that way.”  
John takes a couple of deep breathes. “Why didn’t you tell me though? We’re brothers.” 

“Because I wanted you and your family to forget about me. To forget about the past and move on.”

John rubs his chin and nods his head. “How… how did you survive?”

The memories of that night haunt Arthur. He remembers the betrayal, sending John away, shooting the Pinkertons, and fighting with Micah. He shivers as he remembers the taste of blood in his mouth and the burning feeling of bullet wounds. The look of horror on Dutch’s face and the sound of him running down the mountain. Arthur’s remembers it all, but he can’t tell anyone what really happened that day. 

Arthur sighs and leans his back against a wall. “I don’t know. I crawled down that mountain, and after that, I did my best to get lost. I mainly stayed up around Ambarino, traveled around a bit. Several years ago, I moved into a cabin in Ambarino, right next to O’Creaugh’s Run.” 

John leans against the opposite wall and crosses his arms. “We’ve been moving around these last few years. Went to Canada for a while, but now we’re back down here. I’m working at Pronghorn Ranch as a farmhand, and Abigail is working at the doctor’s office here in town.” 

Arthur laughs. “So, Abigail finally got you doing farm work? How’d that happen?”

“I was taking supplies to the ranch, and this neighboring ranch tried to steal the supplies. I only got involved because it was my wagon and horse hey stole. The ranch owner let us stay after that. They’re just happy to have someone around who can fight and shoot a gun correctly.” 

“I remember when you couldn’t herd sheep, but look at you now, working at a ranch. Bet Abigail’s happy.”

“Yeah, she is.”

Both men fall silent for a moment. Arthur is fiddling with his belt buckle, trying to think of something to say. Should he say anything? John is looking down at the floor. 

“How’s Jack?” Arthur asked.

“Good. Loves to read. He’ll occasionally help out around the ranch. Don’t think he likes me very much. Kid isn’t anything like me.” 

“Good. I remember how you were when you were younger.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“You like ranch work?”

John lets out a dry laugh. “No. I do all this work and I have nothing to show for it.”

“That’s cause its honest work, John.” 

John scoffs and shakes his head. “Yeah, honest work. Look, I got to head back to the ranch.”

“Alright.” 

John pushes himself off the wall and starts to walk away, but he stops and turns back to Arthur. “I’m glad you’re alive Arthur. You should come by in a few weeks, I know Abigail and Jack will be happy to see you.”

“I’m glad you and your family are doing fine as well, John. I’ll write to you when I get home and we can schedule something.”

“Alright. I’m going by Jim Milton around here. Abigail goes by Agatha, and Jack goes by Lancelot.”

“Milton? Really?”

“Shut up. I’ve never been good at coming up with names.”

“I know, I remember what you named your horses.”

John and Arthur share a small laugh. They hug, then part ways. Arthur climbs onto his horse and glances back. John is standing outside the General store. He waves farewell, then turn and enters the building.

Arthur sets off for home, an odd feeling in his chest. He never thought he would see John again. He never sought him or any of the other old gang members out because… well, Arthur didn’t see himself as being worthy of seeing them again. He still feels guilty for what happened all those years ago. And in his mind, he imagined they wouldn’t want to see him.

But John, despite his anger, was happy to see Arthur. John even claimed that Abigail and Jack would be happy to see him. But should Arthur meet them? What if he brings a whole mess of trouble for them? What if he can’t control himself and the man he used to be, comes back to the surface? John and his family don’t deserve that. But the thought that troubles Arthur the most is, what if something happens and the wolf inside Arthur comes out. 

It's with a heavy heart Arthur wonders if it’s worth seeking out the comfort of old friends. Should he even seek out any sort of comfort in his life? Should he continue trying to form some sort of relationship with his neighbor? All the horrible things he’s done in the past and all the pain he’s caused Arthur knows he doesn’t deserve anything good. He was a monster of a man in the past, and he’s a true monster now, and monsters don’t deserve happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
